In Development
by SKRowling
Summary: I thought I would follow the kids in their different relationships that are "in Development" I will start with two separate chapters then I will start to go through each episode. this should be interesting. I will be interested in what you think so RR
1. Auditions

**A/N: All right, I have to start this one or I will loose my nerve. I am tracking relationships here this is my multi-ship, multi- chap. Fiction. I hope you like it and if you do let me know. This is my first attempt at analyzing the relationships in development as they play out in the episodes the way I see them.**

**As always Review and tell me what you really think—S.K.**

"_**Don't be shy!" – Jade**_

**Auditions**

* * *

><p><strong>Trina<strong>

I woke up this morning super excited. Daddy got me an audition to Hollywood Arts! I spent all week agonizing on what to do. I have so many talents, I think. Maybe I will sing a song… or do a monologue. I could just wing it; whatever comes to me when I get there should be fine.

"You don't need to worry Trina, you are super talented." Yeah, so what if I was coming into the school a whole year later than most? Four years late if you counted middle school. I can do it. I picked a gorgeous outfit for my audition, and then headed for the bathroom I shared with my little sister Tori. She was a total science nerd. She was going to be a Doctor some day. I am just not into school like that. I needed Hollywood Arts, because if I stayed at Sherwood Tori will outshine me. I need to feel special.

Tori is singing something in the shower. I bang on the door. "Hey! I have an audition I need to get ready!"

"You should have woken up earlier." Tori sings out to me.

"Come on Tor! This is my life you're messing with!" I scream at the door.

"All Right I am coming! Don't get your panties in a twist." I hear her say as the shower turns off. Seconds later I hear the door unlock on my bedroom door and the door close on her bedroom's side.

I entered the bathroom, "Thank You!"

* * *

><p><strong>Andre<strong>

Cat, Jade and I are about to audition at the higher school today. This is where most of us in Hollywood Arts drop off of the rolls. They only take the best of the best; luckily, the three of us are the best.

As ditsy as Cat is, she has a voice as velvety as the color of her hair, which she dyed the color of Red Velvet cake last week. I don't' know I guess I have to get used to it, I was used to seeing the brown hair. I kind of had a little crush on Cat in the seventh grade. She was different then. She seemed to have a lot of substance. But now that I know her, the girl makes no sense.

What was making me nervous was Jade. She was fine a few weeks ago, and then all of a sudden she stopped caring. She was like this A student, and now she was lucky to get a D just to pass. She was not paying much attention. I don't know that she even wants to be in Hollywood Arts anymore.

I walk into the High school building and look around at all of the creative and colorful lockers there. I began to imagine my locker and how I would decorate it. It would have to be something musical.

"Hi, hi." Cat said bouncing into the building

"Hey cat, are you ready?"

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"That means, I'm nervous as hell, would you calm down?" I said to her. She is so tightly wound sometimes.

Then Jade strolled in headphones in head down, she only looked up to see where we were. "Sup." She said stopping next to us. We mumbled our hellos together we headed toward the Auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat<strong>

Guys don't like smart girls. I am going to be a very popular girl in high school. No one knows me, I mean really knows me but Jade anyway. And my Jade is gone. I am all alone.

My Jade left me when her father walked out with his twenty five year old girlfriend and her yappy dog. She confided in me cried with me then pushed me away. She's always alone, but I'm not going to be alone. So the moment the red went on my head, the real Cat went away.

Anyway, I am not worried about getting into Hollywood Arts. I have heaps of talent. And so does Andre. Jade does too; she's just really off lately.

She and I used to have sleepovers all the time and she would write us plays and we'd perform them for our families. Her dad hated them; he never stayed through one of our performances. Jade has some serious daddy issues.

I looked around the auditorium. There were so many new faces! There was this Kid with a puppet sort of cowering in the corner of the room. He caught my attention, he was really kind of cute in that geek cheek way. I was going to make him part of my circle of friends. I was going to be all about making people feel important. And he looked like he needed to feel important.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

New Cat was irritating me. I liked the old Cat. I know I pushed her away; I had some healing to do. And I was getting there. I figured out, that if I put a name to the things I hated, my feelings would be easier to handle.

Anger is always easiest to place. Things just happen in life that the only way to control it is through anger.

As I was finding my way to my seat, I saw this kid with sick hair. He was sitting alone with a monologue on his lap. I sit behind him and place my booted feet by his head. He looks at my boots then followed my legs up to my face. "You know you could have just said hello." He said to me

His chocolate eyes meet mine and I melt a little bit. I don't know what to say, I remove my feet. "Sorry."

He extends a hand toward me, "I'm Beck."

I took his hand and smirked, "Jade."

"Actor,"

"Everything." He raised his eyebrows impressed.

"What do you want to do most?"

"Write."

"Sweet."

"First Up, Andre, Cat and Jade." Principal Eikner said and the three of us stood to go to the stage.

"Good Luck!" I toss over my shoulder at Beck as I get on the stage and sing a song that Andre wrote for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck<strong>

Damn she's hot. She's Raw. Jaded… ha I have to laugh at that. I watch her audition; she must be one of the lower school students, because neither she, nor the other two she was auditioning with seemed to be nervous about making it one bit.

They had no reason to fear not getting in. They were awesome. Dude on the Piano was amazing. And the cute little thing next to Jade could Blow. So could Jade of course. I can sing, but I am a way better actor.

I watched Jade belt out a high note and I licked my lips because my eyes dropped to her boobs. They were bigger than I had seen on any fourteen-year-old. My eyes continued to check this girl out. She was yummy. I watched her all the way out of the auditorium.

"Beckett Oliver," Eikner said snapping me out of my trance. I took a deep breath and walked over to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie<strong>

Wow, that dude on the stage Beckett is a really good actor. This school has really talented people; I don't necessarily know what I am doing here. But I want to do something different. Maybe they will think Rex is my puppet and we will get to go to school here.

"You'll never make it here." Rex whispered to me.

"You don't know that." I said looking around at others in the auditorium.

When Beckett finished his monologue, all of the girls in the room stood up and started clapping for him. HE was like a god. I had to be friends with that guy.

"Robert Shapiro," Eikner said setting my nerves on edge. I stood up and went on to the stage.

"Hey, I'm Robbie…" I said nervously, and then I never got another word in, as Rex decided that he was going to take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

I watched the auditions with Trina. They were great. That kid with the puppet was Hilarious. I leaned towards Trina and whispered. "Just play the piano. Don't sing, don't dance don't act just play. It's what you're good at." I whispered.

"Really," She asked. I really wanted her out of Sherwood. I needed to be free of her overbearing manner.

"Yeah, we have to go to different schools, or we are gonna kill each other."

"So just play the piano?" She asks me again. This was so like Trina to show up unprepared.

"Trina Vega." Eikner says and she goes up on stage and she plays the piano. She learns by ear, she doesn't really know how she does it she is like a savant. She goes into a trance and the most beautiful music just comes out. If only that when she was out of it she could remember what she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinjin<strong>

I did all of the lighting for the audition. That was my audition I get to go to Hollywood Arts on a special FX track because I had done a lot of stuff in middle school.

I am a watcher. Most of these kids would not know who I am. I could tell every single one of the auditions that was going to pass. Starting with Trina.

She is getting in because her dad saved Eikner. Plush she plays the piano like she is in a trance.

Jade Cat and Andre were in because they are super talented, and they are Eikner's pets.

Robbie may get wait listed.

Beck was in because he was super handsome, and talented.

I have an eye for these things. And I will be watching them all. "Hey Sinjin." My friend Berf said sitting next to me. He is a watcher too. It will be fun to see all these people who will inevitably come together in relationship. New relationships that are in development.


	2. Fresh

**A/N: Super Long Gorgeous chapter of this story, next chapter I write for this will begin my analysis. I know there is going to be a little WTF factor in this chapter. It is just a thought I had really. And there is a little bit of contrast between Tori and Jade, even before the two meet. I try to connect each of the people's point of view as best as I can so that the story flows organically. So I hope you enjoy it. As always, review!**

**Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think. —S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fresh<strong>

**Tori**

The summer before my freshman year was great. Trina and I got along fantastically because she and I knew that we would not be going to the same high school the next year. She loved to lord the curriculum to her new school over me, calling her self the talented one in the family, and at first I was cool with it. But the more I got a look at the brochures for Hollywood Arts the more jealous I became.

I mean, I never told anyone but I always wanted to be a pop star. I mean I love to sing. My life revolves about music, but I do realize that most people don't become pop stars and need to work for a living. I decided I was going to be a doctor instead. But now Trina gets to live out a dream that she does not deserve only because she had the guts to try. Maybe she does deserve it, who am I to say she doesn't?

One particular summer day I just kind of left the house. Trina's rubbing Hollywood arts in my face was frustrating, so I walked out into the neighborhood. There was a family moving in a few houses down. There was a young dude walking with some boxes towards the house and he caught my eye. He kind of stared at me and tripped over his dog. It was actually kind of funny. "Are you al right?" I asked coming to him and helping him with the box that was full of clothes.

"Uh yeah," He said. "Thanks."

"No problem… I'm Tori." I said, " I live about a block up the hill."

"Daniel." He answered.

"Um… Maybe when you're done, you might want to come over and chill by our pool. It is a nice way to unwind after a big move." I offer.

"Uh yeah… these are my last boxes, Let me put these down and ask my mom if I can go." He said and headed inside.

I waited for him outside. The house they had bought was a little smaller than mine, but it had the same modern look. I loved my neighborhood. Everything was modern and sleek.

When he came back outside, he was carrying a pair of swim trunks on his shoulder, "Ready to go?" I asked

"Absolutely." He said following me back up the hill. Daniel and I talked all the way to my house. He was an only child, and he lived with both his parents. They moved to LA from San Diego. When we got to my house, I introduced him to my family and I showed him to the bathroom so he could change into his swim trunks. I went to my room and changed into my suit and headed down to meet him. "Hey!" I said smiling when I saw him again. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure," He answered. "Nice house Tori." He said looking around at the furniture.

I served us both some Pink Lemonade and brought a tray with the glasses and the pitcher out to the pool.

Our day at the pool was fantastic. We played hard and I almost forgot about Trina and her stupid Hollywood Arts. Daniel was already Fifteen and had a drivers permit, well so did Trina. But Daniel was going to Sherwood with me.

At the end of the day I walked him to my door and he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips I went to bed as if I were floating on air.

We were boyfriend and girlfriend for a few months after that. I really liked him. And people wonder why if I liked him, I dumped him. Well there was this. One day my mom and dad had gone out to Santa Monica, and he was over. I had him in my room. I know, stupid move, but I wanted to be alone with him and Trina was doing some stupid Hollywood Arts thing in the living room with a group.

We were making out on my bed. Then he lay me down. Which it isn't anything he hadn't done before, and he felt me up which isn't anything he hadn't done before. This time though, my shirt came off, his shirt came off, then he started unbuttoning my jeans and I pushed him away. "Daniel stop."

"What?" He said and sat back. I could see the tent he was pitching in his jeans. "Come on Tori, we have been going out for almost four months!" He moaned.

"So?" I said, "You said going out for 4 months, I didn't hear any where in that say that we were married."

"Are you seriously telling me that I can't get in your pants unless I marry you?" He said incredulously.

"Uh… no." I answered but I stood up and put my shirt back on. "But I would appreciate it if every time we did this I didn't get the come on let me get it in speech"

"God, you're so immature."

"You know what, It's over. Leave my house." I yelled at Danny.

"Gladly, You'll never keep a boyfriend like this." He said and he left my house and my life.

I went downstairs, and I watched as my sister tortured a super talented musician with her voice and I was never so miserable. I hated Sherwood; I really didn't want to go back there now. But I was stuck, and my talentless sister was living the dream. I just made some hot cocoa and made my way back to my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Trina<strong>

My First year at Hollywood Arts has been a jumble; I mean where did I fit in. I had so many talents; I didn't know where I should focus. Then I met Erwin. I don't like to call him by that other name; it makes me feel crazy for having a crush on him.

Sikowitz may not be handsome, in the classical sense, but he has got this great mind. He made me unleash the talent inside me. Oh … no. He doesn't know I have this huge crush. I just kind of soak up his words and carry them in my heart and try to do what he says.

Erwin has these favorite students though. He picks them for everything. Every once in a while the rest of us get to play too.

"Trina, come over here and stand by Tristan." Tristan was this cute junior boy he seemed to be interested in me, but my heart was taken. I went to Tristan and Sikowitz put his arm around my shoulder explaining to me the purpose of the play. My mind blanked and all I heard was a ballad playing itself out in my head as if I were in one of my piano sessions. "Did you get that Trina?" He asked. I just nodded hoping against hope that some how my utterly distracted mind had picked up on what he had said before.

That afternoon when he dismissed us I stayed behind. I tried to find an excuse, any excuse but I couldn't I just kind of stood there watching him as he gathered his things. When he finally realized I was still there he smiled at me. "Trina, what can I do for you?"

"I … didn't hear what you told me when you were talking to me and Tristan." I admitted. At least I had the decency to blush. I was beet red from embarrassment.

"Why not?"

"I…" I didn't know what to say and without thinking I allowed my tongue to do it's thing. It is something that I have always done. I can never hide my feelings, thank God Actors are supposed to channel feelings or I'd be a complete failure in Erwin's class. "I am in love with you Erwin." I said.

Erwin straightens up and just looks shocked. I can tell he wants to run out of the room, but instead he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Now Trina…"

I rush to him I didn't want to hear the rejection. I knew it had to come. But... but Teachers could have affairs with their students if the students didn't say anything right? "Please don't say anything. Listen, I won't tell anyone I promise, I just…"

"No, it's impossible." Erwin said sitting me down at a chair next to him, then he sat to face me. "Trina, I am an Educator. I cannot do this, if you weren't my student, or under aged, perhaps there would be a chance. You are a lovely girl and any man would be lucky to have you."

" But…" I protested

"No Buts… I love my Job and I will not jeopardize it for a pretty face."

He said I had a pretty face. At that I took my chance and leapt forward wrapping my arms around his neck and planting my lips on his. His hands went out and up he would not hold me. But I didn't care; I know he wants me back. Finally he took his hands and lifted me off of him. "I'm so sorry Erwin."

"Call me Sikowitz." He said softly and patted my hand. "See you tomorrow miss Vega." He said then he walked out of the Black Box.

I couldn't believe what I had done. I ran out of there as fast as I could I almost plowed into that one freshman that is this sick musician. I think his name is Andy or something. "Sorry." I said as I ran out of school as fast as I could.

"It's cool" I heard him say before I was out on the asphalt.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre<strong>

On my first day of my freshman year I met a real Cool dude. His name was Beck Oliver. This dude was killer with the ladies. Well, almost as Killer as I was. I was struggling with my locker, and he helped me open it up. "Man I hate Combo locks." I said shaking his hand. "Thanks man."

"No prob." He answered. Getting down on his knees to open his own locker.

"You know what would be cool, if I had to play a keyboard combination to unlock my locker."

"What, do you mean, like your locker door would be a Keyboard?" He asked impressed.

"Yeah! Exactly like that." I answered

"It can be done." He said

"It Can?" I say in surprise.

"Absolutely. I'll help you after school." Beck offered.

"That would be the best thing ever." I said. I was just glad to have a guy friend I was always hearing girl talk. We talk everything from music to sports. It was great. It was no thing to bring him to my Lunch table that first day of school. I knew Jade wouldn't find him annoying, like I knew she would find my other new friend Robbie and his puppet Rex.

We walked up to Jade and just sat down at either side of her. Jade looked up at me sort of smirked and said, "hey." She didn't bother to look to her other side. That girl was rude she was just going to ignore dude.

"Was sup Jade? " I introduced her to my boy and it was like magic. Their eyes got stuck to each other. I would kill for a girl's eyes to stick to me like that. "Jade, this is Beck."

"Yeah we've met…" She stated her eyes doing a thorough check up. "Sup." She said to him.

Beck smirked did a little once over too. "I see we both made it."

I was starting to feel like the third wheel. So I searched for something, anything to cut the sexual tension in the air. "So what classes are you guys taking?" I asked trying to pretend like I didn't feel that tension.

Jade didn't answer; she just looked at me with a look that asked why I was still there. "Ah… You know what? I think I see Cat, over there. I think I … Bye."

I picked up my trey and headed toward my other friend who was headed inside. "Hey Cat Wait up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

I got to him first, before anyone else could get her pretty little claws on him. Beck was mine from that moment he looked at me in the auditorium. He made me wet a little bit.

He just didn't know how mine he was when he sat at my table the first day of school. "You're taking me out tonight." I informed him. I wanted to intimidate him, kind of bully him.

His eyebrow rose, he wasn't afraid of me. "Really? Thanks for letting me know."

"I know you like me, I saw you staring at my boobs during my audition."

"Yeah I like what I see… you got a problem with that?" He didn't care like other boys cared. He was bold and I had no comeback for that.

"You Know what? Never mind." I said standing up and heading towards where I saw Andre and Cat headed. "You're too much work. I need to concentrate on my own stuff anyway." I walked away from him; I had to come up with a better plan.

I had to switch up my tactics with him. No intimidation, no bullying. I was going to have to learn to be a girl. So I ignored him, and started wearing skirts, instead of always wearing my jeans. Still black, but I loved that I got to show off my legs some. He seemed to stop and stare as I walked past him in the hallway. Sometimes I switched up the boots for some funky heels. I started to enjoy myself with the way I was expressing myself.

After a while, I began to sprinkle a bit of color to my clothes lots of Greens and Blues. And I added color to my hair; I liked those blue shocks of hair the most. It was great that my hair always seemed to match my clothes. I stopped worrying about getting that boy. I truly didn't need him to define me. I was the Goth. I was fierce, talented, and independent. Everyone knew it, and now I knew it too.

One day I was out alone at Venice Beach and I saw him there. Boy was I glad I was wearing my black mini and fishnets, so I was showing a bit of leg. I could work with that. I flipped my brown hair over one shoulder letting my neck show on one side. I composed myself and walked right past him looking down at my phone, ignoring him. "Jade?"

I looked up as if surprised to see him and turned around. I tried not to smile, but I couldn't help it. That boy had me smiling like an ass. He makes me dumb, and once I have him he will no longer make me dumb. "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

I rolled my eyes, but not in a mean way, but in that way that said dude I hope you can help me. "Trying to find a place that will give me a piercing." I told him all about the fight that I had with my mom. She told me I couldn't get pierced, so naturally I have to get a piercing.

"I know a place." Beck said and took me by the hand and led me to a shop. It wasn't seedy or anything. I was grateful for, because I didn't want to get some sort of infection or something. He showed an ID and said that I was his girlfriend and he would pay for whatever piercing I wanted.

They didn't check my ID; they just sat me in the chair and asked me what I wanted. After I got my nose and brow pierced, Beck pulled me by the hand and led me out of the Tattoo parlor. "Thanks, I'll pay you back, how much was it?"

"Don't worry about it, anything for my girl." He said kissing my cheek and putting his arm around my shoulder. "Come on, let's go get some ice-cream."

His girl? He called me his, and my insides bubbled. I had never felt like that in my life. No one had ever struck me dumb before. I loved it. I loved him. I wanted him to love me back. Yes I said love, because I fell in love the moment I saw him again that first day of school.

We went to the pier with our ice cream. We sat at the end of it and looked out at the water. I was nervous, I really didn't like the Ocean, but I guess he liked it so I didn't say anything. The longer he didn't say anything, the more freaked out I got so I got up. "I am sorry I have to get off this thing." I walked off the pier as fast as I could.

"Hey! Wait up!" He followed me. "What's with you?"

I told him the story of the dolphin. It happened to me when I was in third grade, and I hated the ocean ever since. He hugged me after I told him that and apologized for having me walk out on the pier like that. I looked up at him; the he tilted his head down and pressed his lips to mine.

I exhaled in relief and brought my arms up around his neck and opened my mouth as his tongue grazed my lips. This was my first French kiss. I had never done this before and it was the most intimate thing I had ever done. There was a white-hot heat that radiated from somewhere inside me that left every fibrous nodule in me tingling.

I couldn't stand up when we parted. My knees were weak and my nerve endings were on fire. I was breathless and I couldn't think of a better place I wanted to be. "Now you're my girl." He said softly.

I just nodded. I was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck<strong>

I am the man, but that is only cause she has no idea how much dudes really want to get with her. I got her, only because she wanted me. That is it. I have no delusions that tell me that I could have gotten her otherwise. I am way too mellow to bother.

The thing is, she was a goal to attain, and I got her. I wasn't expecting to fall for her; and I did. I fell Hard. We were going out for a month when I kind of surprised her at her locker. She was crying. I hated to see that. "Hey what's up?"

"I hate him! GOD I hate him most of all." She grabbed one of the Scissors she had in her locker and stabbed the locker door. She did it so hard it imbedded itself in the locker. What the hell kind of material were those scissors made out of? What kind of strength did my girl have?

I put my hand on the black of her locker door, and realized that she had lined it with hard foam. She had been working on her locker for a few days trying to come up with something she loved enough to put on there. An all that she had come up with was black.

"Babe…" She was kind of scaring me, and I liked it that she could surprise me.

"My stupid dad canceled on coming to our show this week, because he's taking his stupid girlfriend to Turks and Caicos'." She took another pair of scissors and broke them apart then began to scratch at the black paint she had covered her locker in then stabbed her locker again.

"I'm sorry…" She grabbed another scissor she looked at her locker and smiled. She grabbed like four more scissors and buried them into the black of the locker. They stuck out menacingly warning anyone that comes near it. Then she reached in her locker and grabbed some grizzly glue and stuck the scissors on there permanently.

She took little safety scissors that she had and stuck some that were not stabbing the locker she began to work in arranging them. I didn't understand why she had so many of them. She looked at me and smiled. "I always carry scissors. I didn't think of putting them on here before. This is perfect."

She dried her tears and just stood back admiring her work. "I feel better now, want to go make out?"

This woman was so complex I was hooked. She really held nothing back she did everything passionately. Including me. She loved me fiercely. Guarded me Jealously.

One day she took me home with her. Her huge house could have been part of Home and Garden, then we got to her room, all red and black and gothic like her.

She pushed me on to her bed and stood in front of me. Just kind of staring at me. I waited, because I could tell she was upset. "I don't want you to ever leave me." She said softly

"I wasn't planning on it." I said reaching for her hand. I pulled her on to my lap and cuddled her. She was working through something.

She turned her head and kissed me. "You do things to me," She mumbles once we break.

"What kinds of things?" I asked, because she was doing things to me and I hoped to God that this was what she was getting at. She turned and straddled me and kissed me like her life depended on it. Like she was trying to crawl into my skin. "Oh… those kinds of things…" Oh Yeah, it was exactly what I hoped.

I know; we're way too young for this. But, we're too young to get piercings and tattoos too. I mean come on I am a teenage boy, and my girl is wanton and Hot as hell. I am not going to say no to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat<strong>

I saw them, Beck and jade. I mean I went to her house that day; it was the one-year anniversary of when her dad left them. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I mean her mom was home and everything. But she didn't know Jade was home.

"Well, maybe she's in her room, she hardly looks for me anymore. Go on up dear."

"K, k." I said and walked up to her room. Her door was painted black now; I hadn't been to her house in so long. I almost knocked but the door was ajar and it just opened. And I saw Beck's tattooed ribcage and Jade's head thrown back as she moaned and her long Brown hair just hanging back, she looked beautiful, and happy so I closed the door and I ran back downstairs. "Bye Mrs. West!"

"Cat, did you find her?" Her mom asked before I left the house.

"Nope, she's not home. She's probably at Beck's house." I said turning to the door.

"Who's Beck?" She asked, and I turned to face her with a blank stare. Does this girl ever talk to her mother? She has been going out with beck for a month now.

"N...n." I bit my lower lip. I know I had no right but I got angry at Jade. "Uh… just some kid in our class"

"Really? I've never heard of him."

I smiled and just stood watching. I wasn't going to say anymore. Maybe she would just let me go. "K, K bye!" I ran out of her house and headed for the bus stop. I was so irked. And if she got caught doing what she was doing in her bedroom now, because I know now that her mom was probably gonna try to snoop on her, and was going to walk up there and catch them in there. She was going to scream. Probably grab Beck by his luscious hair and make him put on his clothes kick him out and lock Jade in her room until she's thirty. She deserved it, for deserting me.

As I waited for the bus, Beck kind of ran out of the house putting on his boots.

"Jade West! Get back in this house young lady!" Jade's mother screamed as Jade ran out of the door.

"I Hate you!" I heard Jade scream out to her mother as she followed Beck out.

"Jade! If you don't get back here I'm gonna send you to live with your father."

"Fine!" She shot back, knowing it was an empty threat. There was no way Jade would want to stay with her father and her mother would never let him see the satisfaction. "Babe wait."

Beck stopped for her and held his hand out for her. She took it and wrapped both her arms around him. Then they both walked towards me. Then she saw me. "Cat?"

"Hi, hi."

"Beck, you know Cat." She said looking at me. Her brows lifted in realization and she smirked at me.

"Yeah, hey." He said not noticing the exchange.

"Did you finish?" I asked. Quirking a brow

Jade ducked her head. She had a sheepish smile on her face. " Yeah."

Beck tried to suppress a grin and just kind of coughed before they both dissolved in chuckles. I giggled with them because I just couldn't help it.

"Can we be friends now?" I asked her once we all calmed down.

"You never stopped being my best friend." She said. "I should have known you would come today."

"Why? What's today?" Beck asked. Jade stiffened and gave me a look that told me to keep my mouth shut. So I giggled.

"Want to go do something?" Jade asked.

"I met this Kid named Robbie, I am gonna go hang out with him for a while, he's really cool you guys want to come hang?"

They shrugged and nodded just as the bus got to our stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie <strong>

Rex and I were hanging with Andre at the asphalt. We were waiting for Cat, she said she wanted to go check on a friend and that she'd be back. Andre was playing his keyboard, just jamming out.

"Hi guys?" I heard from behind us.

We turned and Andre greeted them all with warm hugs and a bro hug for Beck. Cat had brought friends. "Hey guys, this is Robbie." Andre introduced me to the two people I didn't know yet. "And his boy Rex."

"Hey man." Beck says

"Hey," Jade said eyeing Rex a little.

"Rob, this is Beck and Jade."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Damn Mama, you are fine as hell." Rex said looking Jade up and down.

"What did that thing say?" Jade said quirking a brow?

"I said you was fine, you ever heard of a compliment?" Rex said again. She grabbed Rex by the neck and stuffed him in the trash.

"That thing never addresses me again, got it?" She said looking at me intensely. I nodded and she walked past me toward Jet brew.

Cat smiled at me. "She thinks you're interesting. She didn't hit you."

"She would hit me?" I asked as Cat just giggled and skipped into the school. I took Rex out of the trashcan and followed her.

"Well that scrunge ain't from Nothridge."

"If she were from Northridge, you might have found yourself without clothes." I mumbled as we walked.

"And what is so wrong with that?"

"Let's go in the rec room guys?" Cat said. We all followed. When we entered we saw the brand new Ping-Pong table sitting in there. "Oooh" Cat said.

We all pretty much stared at it for a few seconds. "You know, we could probably form a ping pong team. And compete against other schools in the area." With that Jade hit me upside the head. "Ow that really hurt."

The rest just looked at me. "Can we just play?" Andre said. And we all gathered around the Ping-Pong table.

That was the day I gained five great friends. I had never had this many friends. Thank God for Cat. I loved that girl. If it weren't for her I'd still be a lonely looser.


	3. Victorious Pilot: Part 1

**A/N: Okay I had to split the pilot in two! It ended up being twenty pages long! So… I am posting this one today. I'll post the other half tomorrow maybe, depends on how long it takes me to get it to where I want it. Let me know what you think of this half? I went scene by scene. My concentration in this story is looking at what they could have been thinking about each other while the episodes were going on and some between the scene action too. My relationship concentration in most of it will be: Bade, Tandre, Jori(friendship), Bori (semi-friendship), Cabbie, Trikowitz (Not too sure I'll drag that out.), Tribbie, Trinjin. Some Jandre (because it was suggestive on the show.), Cade (friendship), maybe a little Rade… we'll see.**

**The show relationships are really fluid, so this is going to be just as fluid. I am keeping it Cannon, adding my point of view on these relationships. So as always, Review! Let me know if I did this right, This chapter was grueling, even if I didn't write the dialogue (for the most part) but I attatched meaning to the words Dan wrote.**

**The pilot is Tori centric**

**So, don't be shy! Tell me what you really think.—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pilot part 1<strong>

**Tori**

This mold bush is gross. I know Ian and I are getting an A. then we were going to win the science fair, and I was going to get into a great college then med school and be the doctor I want to be.

Ugh, the fish mold … I think I want to puke. I was about to tell Ian that he should do the rest of them, when Trina walked in Ranting and Raving about some showcase at Stupid Hollywood Arts.

"Andrew Harris a tenth grader!" She said disgusted about her partner on the show case.

"What's the big showcase?" Ian asked.

I began to explain that it was a big show, where students got to perform in front of casting directors and producers, but Trina took over pulled Ian by the hand and practically threw him out of our house.

"Hey! He and I have to turn in our science project tomorrow." I protested trying to explain how important that was for me. But she wasn't listening and somehow I got roped into helping her come up with what she was going to do for the stupid showcase. She is always like that. Whatever she has to do took precedence. She was the star, and she was the one that mattered.

I knew the real reason she was freaking out. I know she has a crush on one of her teachers. She is always trying to impress him and stuff. Though This year she hasn't mentioned Erwin very much anymore. But she is always trying to get in good with some dude named Sikowitz. Maybe that is why she is so freaked out.

Suddenly my ears were assaulted by a thrill from Trina. It snapped me out of my thoughts. "How was that?"

"Loud." I answered not trying to encourage her to do that again., but I didn't want to hurt her feelings either.

"Awesome." The doorbell rang and Trina went to get the door. Which is surprising because she NEVER gets the door. In walks this kid with dreads on his head and a really friendly smile. I liked him instantly and I felt sorry for him. "Tori, that's Andrew." Trina said rudely and walked away.

"Andre," he corrected her. He kind of sized me up a little bit. I guess he was a little on guard because of Trina. "You go to Hollywood Arts too?" he asked hopefully.

"No I'm not a performer… Just my sister!" I said and Trina proceeded to insult both my looks and my brain. I wanted to strangle her right then and there.

He saw I was uncomfortable, so he went to the piano and played a few bars. The dude was so talented. I watched his face as he played and he seemed to be making love to his craft. I sat right next to him. I was drawn to his talent. He reached for my hand and a tingle went through me. But then he made a face and smelled my hand. I was mortified. This was so embarrassing. "Fish mold." I admitted and he dropped it so fast. I was kind of sad.

The rest of the night I kind of just watched them work as I finished off my mold project. I don't know what Trina wanted me to help her with, I mean I don't go to their school. I don't perform. One thing though, I like hanging out with Andre, so I don't really mind hanging around.

Before he left, Andre and I exchanged numbers. He invited me to hang with him and his friends sometime. Why not? I mean I could always use more friends. It was likely that after he finished this project with Trina, I would never see him again and that would have been a shame. "Okay, bye Andre, see you tomorrow." I said as I closed the door behind him.

"You were no help at all." Trina said heading up the stairs. "You just stayed at the table working on your moldy bush and totally ignored us all night."

"I'm NOT A PREFORMER!" I yelled after her exasperated. I did some final editing on my paper. Texted Ian to tell him it was all done, then I hit the sack.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre<strong>

I spent five days at that girl Trina's house. Man she is the worst. She can't sing at all yet she insisted that this is what she must do. The only good thing about it was that I got to hang out with her sister Tori all five days.

When I first saw her, I thought Damn. That girl's legs go on for days! It had been a long time since I had a girlfriend, but for some reason, I felt like I really needed to get to know this girl first. There was something about her she was hiding.

Throughout the week she would show me a little glimpse of her. This girl can blow. I mean she can really sing. She never sings when Trina is around, Tori tries to hide her light when Trina is around so that she doesn't outshine her.

I wrote "Make It Shine" just for Tori. That first night I had thought about her making her light dimmer so that her sister could shine, and I wanted her to make her light shine brighter. She had her moments where she would just let go, and if no one is there she kind of gets lost in that moment and she shines.

The day before the showcase my grandma called me as I listened to Trina butcher "Make It Shine" for the millionth time, and I was glad for a brake. I took the phone call and ran outside to their back yard.

My grandma was rambling about something wild like drowning in my school bathroom. My grandma is severely pantophobic. Never leaves her house. So her coming to my showcase the next day was nothing short of a miracle.

As I was trying to explain to my grandmother that she was not going to drown in the school toilet, Tori came out with a glass of lemonade. Man that girl can read minds.

I hang up with grandma and give a heavy sigh. "Your grandmother is coming to the big showcase?" She asks me with a smile of understanding.

"Yeah it's going to be the first time she leaves the house in six years." I explained that my grandmother was so phobic she was afraid of everything.

"So if she saw a Rabbi in a bikini eating pancakes…"

"The woman would burst into flames." I answered. She laughed. She had music in her laugh. The pleasant sound got cut off when Trina called us back into the house for rehearsal.

When we came inside, Trina was wearing one of the ugliest dresses I had ever seen. It was blue and white and kind of layered. Then again what do I know? I'm a dude. Trina is so condescending sometimes. She tapped Tori's nose, and the girl looked like she was about to bite her finger off.

Then Trina dismisses her as if she were a fly on her windshield. She went on to say that she wanted to rehearse her song. Excuse me HER song? "And by your song you mean the song I wrote."

"No body cares who wrote the song." Trina said signaling for me to play. "Now…. Go." I started to play at the tempo I had written it by and she screamed. "SLOWER!"

I slowed it down and as she sang Tori cringed and told her I was right. I felt vindicated. I was so glad Trina had asked Tori to help. But Trina insisted that a power ballad would show her voice off better. My God how clueless can people be about themselves? At this point I turned to Tori. "Do you have any Aspirin?"

She looks at me and her eyes are filled with pity. She grabs a handful of aspirin and hands them to me. That girl feels my pain! I see you Tor, I am going to make you make it shine.

* * *

><p><strong>Trina<strong>

I was so nervous about this Showcase. I wanted everything to go well. I decided to sing, because Sikowitz asked me, no begged me to just do a monologue. I had to prove him wrong. He broke my heart, and I was going to show him how talented I was.

Okay I am not delusional. I could use a little help with my singing. I am no Cat Valentine… but I can hold my own I think. I made this Chinese gargle I read about on the Internet. It is supposed to loosen up my vocal chords so that I can sing my best tonight. I head over to the bathroom and to my gargle, and then test it out by doing my vocal exercises. I head back stage again. "Hi Laaaan," I said

Lane looked at me strangely. "What did you say?" He asked.

Suddenly my tongue started to feel heavy and I tried to talk but I couldn't. "OAH GAAAAAAHHH" I screamed and run to a mirror. My tongue was swelling up really bad.

I wailed Oh my god I couldn't breathe. My tongue was starting to strangle me. Lane ran and got the nurse for me, and she began to try to figure out what was going on. "I'll go get your parents." Lane said running off again.

Wen my parents got to the backstage, Tori informed them all about the Chinese gargle and the nurse told Lane that I couldn't perform; she said that if I did my tongue would explode. Graphic. I couldn't believe that I was going to miss my own showcase because of vanity.

"I am going to take her back stage and Massage her tongue." The nurse said.

Oh my god.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre<strong>

I was devastated. I mean I went through 5 days of torture for nothing. Then Lane asked if anyone else knew Trina's part. I smiled because here was my chance to show my grandma what I could do… plus, Tori was going to make it shine. I just knew it. "Her sister does."

"Who? Me sister?" She asked and then flat out refused to sing. I told her that she could do it that she knew the part and it would really help me out. She just had to get over this stage fright.

"She says she'll do it!" I flat out lied and then we all rushed her to go get dressed. I tried to sneak in there to see, but Lane caught all of us guys trying to ogle Tori and told us to leave. Instead I went to the stage to get ready to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

Lane pushed me up on stage and I looked out at the sea of people. I tried to run off the stage three times but when I saw them looking I kind of froze into place. I looked over at Andre and he gave me a reassuring nod. He believed in me. He believed I could do it. Maybe I could.

He began to play, and I sang, my voice just above a whisper.

_Here I am, once again_

_Feeling lost but now and then_

Okay I could do this; I needed to start moving now. How boring is this just standing on center stage. I begin the arm movements, and my voice gets stronger.

_You breathe it in, to let it go_

No this is too slow… This is my show now. I look over at Andre and signal him to speed it up a little.

_And you don't know where you are now,_

_What you would come to if only somebody could hear_

YES! I am so feeling this song now. I begin to dance now as Andre's hands pound the piano. The dancers join me on the stage and we start to do the movements we had rehearsed.

_When you figure out how_

_You're lost in the moment you disappear_!

I have surprised myself! I feel so alive! The dancers bring me up stage and I break out in the chorus.

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action_

_You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy, just remember me_

_When it turns out right._

The crowd is cheering. They love it! And the stage is home for me now. I never want to get off stage. I don't want my moment to end.

_Coz you know that if you live in your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination._

_In My Victory, Just remember me_

_When I make it shine!_

* * *

><p><strong>Trina<strong>

Wow, Tori looks Fantastic out there! I love it! And I hate it. She is shining out there doing the dance routine that she helped me come up with. She was right, the Tempo needed to be faster. She made a good choice.

I am standing next to Robbie and Rex. All of us back stage are dancing and cheering for us it's like she belongs in Hollywood Arts.

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action_

_You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy, just remember me_

_When it turns out right._

Andre is at the Keyboards and he can't contain himself. He is jumping and dancing along to the music he wrote. And I must admit it is a great song. Kind of glad my tongue got swollen, and I didn't sing it. This song was suited for Tori. I think he wrote it for her. I think he has a crush on her.

_Coz you know that if you live in your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination._

_In My Victory, Just remember me_

_When I make it shine!_

She got a standing O! All of us. Andre Jumped over the Keyboard and hugged my sister so tight and swung her around in congratulations. I couldn't be mad that would make me a sore looser. I was truly happy for Tori. She did an awesome job… I would have done better, but she did an awesome job.

In the midst of congratulations principal Eikner ran up to Tori and asked her who she was and if she went to Hollywood Arts. "Well no, I…" Tori started.

"Do you want to?" Eikner said. I nodded excitedly, she should. Her talent would be wasted at Sherwood.

"Should I?" she asked in disbelief we all yelled a resounding YES! YES Tori damn, I will share my spotlight. We mean it! She went down a spiral of self-doubt. Then her little boyfriend Andre pushed Sinjin out of the way and opened curtains on our arguing with her to come to H.A.

"Hey!" He shouts over the crowd. His grandmother yells a greeting back at us and he continues. "This girl doesn't know if she is good enough to go here." He said pulling Tori Up Stage. "What do you people think?"

Cheers went up from the audience, and Tori blushed. Finally she said yes… my life in H.A. was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat<strong>

So that new girl from the showcase is supposed to start today. I think she's gonna rub Jade the wrong way.

I was lost in thought as I walked down the steps to the main halls, and I nearly ran into Tori Vega. "Hey, can you… um"

"Oh my god you're Tori Right?" I said excitedly. That is who I am now, everyone likes Cat Valentine.

"Yeah," she said a little shocked that I knew her name.

I told her how awesome I thought she did in the big showcase. I wanted her to feel important, because her lack of confidence was going to kill her here. "I'm Cat."

"Oh! Like the animal." She said

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. I loved doing that. It freaked people out.

"Nothing… I, I love cats." She said a little shocked. It was time for me to go, or I was going to laugh out loud.

"Oh, me too, they're so cute…" and I just walked away. I left her standing there a little bewildered. I had to see what Jade's reaction to her would be first. Jade is my best friend after all. I wasn't so sure I liked Tori yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie<strong>

Rex and I were walking down the hall on Monday. I was trying to get To Sikowitz and I saw that new girl was standing in the hall looking kind of lost. "Um... Hey!" She said to me.

"Hey… hi." I said without realizing she had spoken to me at first. Man was she ever hot? I mean look at those cheekbones. Personally, the legs were more my thing. So naturally I freaked out. "HI, Hello! Female… Yes?"

She asked me where Sikowitz's class was. I totally geeked out giving her map counts and everything. Luckily, Rex spoke up for me. "Paces? Man the girl's not a pirate."

She looked at Rex dubiously "Sikowitz, down the hall swing a left at the fountain, second door on your right.

"Thank you." She said walking around us like we were the lost ones.

"Whatever it takes, cupcake." Rex said and she looked like at me as if I were psychotic. I pointed the blame at Rex, but I don't think she believed me. New people never believe that Rex is really not a puppet.

Well, to Sikowitz class, thank goodness I get to stare at her some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck<strong>

I was gonna be late to Sikowitz… but then again so was Sikowitz. "Jade, come on!"

"Just let me get my COFFEE!" she screamed. I swear if she wasn't so hot… That girl is irritating. But then she turns those baby blues on me tells me that she loves me, and I just kind of melt a little. "Babe why don't you go ahead to class, save me a seat next to you I'll be right behind you."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "You're the best."

"Never forget that." She answered and screamed at the barista that she said iced coffee.

I rolled my eyes and went to class. I was checking my slap page on my phone as I walked into the classroom and some chick was not looking and just ran into me making me spill my coffee on my white t-shit. It's Jade's favorite, she is gonna be pissed. She began to apologize and I was about to tell her that my girlfriend had got me the t-shirt but then I looked at her face.

Damn, those cheekbones. This chick is Hot. "Uh, that's cool, It's okay."

She insisted that she clean the coffee off with her sweater and she proceeded to rub the coffee into the fabric of the t-shirt. "Here I think I can get it out." She said rubbing and rubbing.

"Gee that's so sweet but you might be making it worse… Actually." I said smiling as the Girl finally looked up at my face. Her pupils dilated and she sort of swallowed. Her rubbing became less intentional as she stared up at me. Damn I kind of wanted to kiss her.

The door of the classroom opened behind me and I heard, "Dude…" I cringed and began to turn to face the wrath of Jade. "Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" The girl tried to explain that she had spilled coffee on me but Jade couldn't care less what the circumstances were. You don't touch what is hers. "Get away from him."

"Relax!" I say to Jade and come over to her to ensure that she knows that I know where I belong. I plant a kiss to the side of her head and watch the annoyance start to disappear from her face.

Then Sikowits comes in and messes everything up by yelling Fire. Doesn't he know it's illegal to yell fire in a crowded building? Anyway. This class is going to prove to be interesting. Because once we were all settled down in our seats. I looked over at Jade and she was staring at new girl, which Sikowitz says her name is Tori Vega, with narrowed eyes. Not a good day For Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

Tori… hmm I sat there and watched. I listened to her tell Andre that she thought Sikowitz was just some homeless man on the street. I would have laughed, had I not been so pissed that the very first thing I see her do ever, is rubbing on MY boy friend. MINE.

Sikowitz is teaching Improv today. This should be fun. Oh my god, did she just say she doesn't know what improve is? What the hell is she doing in this school? "Jade you will captain the first team of the day, choose your actors."

I got up on the stage and looked out, I had a little lesson to teach miss Vega. "Cat, Eli, Beck… and Tori." I said smiling evilly at the last name that I called. She was shocked to be called. She just knew I thought she was inferior. She was right. Robbie gave the Place. And Andre gave the situation and we were set to go… "Why don't you wait in the Hall?" I tell her.

"Alright," She said and headed out of the door.

"And Action." Sikowitz stated.

"Hey babe how's it going?"

"Uh… I got fired?" Beck said

"Again?" Eli said

"Our daddy's a looser." Cat said

"It's okay, I have great news that will cheer up this whole family…" I said walking over to Tori. "I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog." I said. She didn't get down on all fours she just stood there looking stupid.

"uh yep… I'm the new family dog… woof" I rolled my eyes, this amateurish, sophomoric… argh I hate her so much.

I turned to Sikowitz and said, "Sikowitz, will you please tell this amateur that dogs don't talk and don't walk on two legs?" He ignored me so I yelled, "SIKOWITZ!"

"Oh I'm sorry I was sucking the milk out of this coconut." He said as if that explained everything. Then he explained Dorky Vega the rules. She got down on all fours and Cat and Eli rushed to pet the dog.

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Beck said next to me. Oh, no he didn't.

I glared at him; he was going to pay for this later. "No Honey it can't" I turned my attention back to my victim. "Uh oh, looks like this dog has bugs in her fur."

"Uh Woof." She said oh she was getting pissed. That's right Tori get steamed I am about to cool you down.

Cat and Eli recoil from her. "EWWW," they shout.

"That's okay I read on the Internet that coffee is good for getting rid of bugs." Both Beck and Andre tried to tell me not to do it. Hell, Andre does not tell me what to do, and Beck is in the doghouse right now, I am not going to listen to him tell me what to do either.

I took the Coffee and I poured it on her head. This intense feeling of satisfaction came over me. I felt vindicated, and now little miss Vega can run home to her old school and leave Hollywood Arts to the truly talented. She stood up and faced me. "What's the prob… Dog?" I said with a sneer on my lips. Then she was out of the door and I am so sure on the phone to her mommy.

Andre looked at me, his eyes fully disappointed. He shook his head and ran out of the classroom after her. I turned to Beck with a smile and he shook his head and walked back to his seat. So did Cat. Her eyes were full of tears. I just kind of stood there for a second before heading to my seat. Beck wouldn't even look at me.

Now the panic has set in. Now I think that maybe I went a little too far with this. Just maybe. I didn't think Beck would get that mad at me. I looked over at beck and said, "Babe I…"

He stopped me right there. "We will talk about this later."


	4. Victorious Pilot: Part 2

**A/N: Well here it is part 2. We deal with the aftermath of the coffee incident. Just let me know what you think, I am thinking that each episode might end up being two parters anyway. If you think about it I am wading through 45 pages of Dialogue and stage direction per episode… with things like Freak the freak out, iparty, and Locked Up probably being three to four parts. This story is some serious Chizz… I hope that I am able to keep up with my own thing! LOL**

**So Don't be shy! Tell me what you really think!—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pilot Part 2<strong>

**Andre**

I couldn't let her leave. Not only because I like her a lot, but also because she has so much talent. Jade is a jerk. I don't know how we are even friends. "Hey, "I said when I see her in the hall, "what you doin'?"

"Calling my mom to tell her I want to go back to my old school."

"Why?"

"Coz I don't like having black coffee in my hair!" She answered.

She could use a little cheering up. Maybe if I made a joke… "Then I'll get you some cream and sugar everything will be chill." It didn't work, she finished dialing and brought the phone to her ear. I took it and shoved the phone in my pants.

"Give me back my mom!" She whined.

I told her that she didn't need to worry about Jade. Though she really is just homesick for her old ways. Hollywood Arts was a whole other world, but she wasn't giving herself a chance to find herself and where she belonged here. Robbie and Rex came to get us, and then Cat came, thus proving her point that the school was just too weird for her. "Just go back to class and tell Sikowitz we'll be there in a minute?" I told them, I needed to talk to Tori alone.

"Okay, the school's not normal… but you're not either." I told her what I saw from my point of view and I hoped she felt my heart in those words. She belonged in H.A. "Normal's boring." I said and walked back to class leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

André is a great friend, my best friend at this school. It's true that I loved being on stage. I loved singing. I can do this. This isn't the first time in my life I have been bullied. I should stand up to Jade… then maybe one day I can be her friend too.

I sat at home watching the video of the showcase someone recorded. I did great. I really did. Why should I give up such a great opportunity? Trina walked up to me and told me how proud of me she was and that I shouldn't let Jade beat me. She has a way of making me feel better and putting herself above me at the same time that I just find endearing sometimes. She doesn't take it easy on me just because I am feeling bad and I love that about her.

You know what? I think I will come back… at least one more day. Just one more day.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

"You can't just go around pouring coffee on girls just because they talk to me." Beck said. He was still worked up about what I did to Tori. We were sitting in his new RV that was parked in his driveway. It was his new room, which was great because I could be in here with him and not worry so much that someone is going to walk in on us like what happened the first time.

"She was not talking to you, she was rubbing you!" I shouted back at him.

"That was just a little too far Jade, that girl is just trying to fit in." I looked at him incredulously.

"You know what Beck, don't treat me like I'm blind." I said putting my head in my hands. "I saw the look in her eye. I saw your body language. I know your body language, and it was all …"

Beck sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "Okay, fine… Babe I'm sorry, I could have moved away."

"And that comment about the dog sleeping in our room… Really Beck? You were goading me." I said haughtily, "You are just as much to blame for my behavior."

"Jade... Just be nicer to Tori." Beck kissed my cheek

"When hell freezes over."

He starts to nibble at my neck and I moan a little. "Just try."

He bit down on my neck and I took a deep breath as his hands traveled up my shirt from the front. He twisted at the nipple and I arched my back pushing my bust into his hand. "Okay, I'll try to be nice." I say again

O0o0o0o

We lay together after we were done. I had been thinking about Tori, the way he looked at her, and I got angry again. He wanted her, he won't tell me and he will hold out just to prove me wrong but it was only a matter of time.

That little Vega witch better not try anything. I'll be a little nicer, doesn't mean I have to like her. It's better if I can watch them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sikowitz<strong>

Ah my favorite class with my favorite students! Andre, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Jade. There is this new girl, sister to Trina Vega… I shudder every time I think of Trina. Her confession of love replays in my mind like a nightmare.

What was I saying? Oh yeah Tori. I am still not quite sure about that girl. I have yet to see much spark. Though I understand she rocked the Showcase… Maybe she is not good for acting. We will see how long she lasts.

I walked the perimeter of the school trying to find the window to my classroom. I try to come to class with surprises for these kids, like I said they are my favorite. This day however, I really didn't know what I had to say just yet, so maybe I ccould come up with something while I climbed through the window.

I spotted the window, and smiled. They were all there. Here we go. I climbed in and kind of just stumbled on to the ground. I needed to play it off so I stood up quickly "Good morning young performers!" I exclaimed to the stunned class.

"Why'd you climb through the window?" Eli asked.

"Because…" I had to think fast, what was that all about… yes choices. "Being a good performer is about making interesting choices."

"That explains his pants." My back was turned but I knew that snarky little gank's voice. I shook my leg at Jade making the bells jingle a bit.

The door to the classroom opened, and to my surprise, in walked Tori Vega. Gutsy, she may become one of the favorites after all. "Tori, you're back!" I didn't want to make her feel unwelcomed, or as if I had doubts that she could make it. She needed confidence so I added. "Have you thought about coming in through the window?"

She instantly looked less embarrassed. That was what I was going for. "No…"

"Think about it… now sit… sit." I began to conduct my class explaining the Alphabetical improve. They got it… my favorite students always seemed to understand the things that I teach.

I imagine I shouldn't have been surprised, that when I asked for the first team captain, Tori volunteered to take the lead. Yup… she has made the favorite's list. She takes the stage and picks her team. "Okay… Andre, Cat, Beck… and Jade."

The tension between her and Jade was palpable. This was going to be an excellent exercise. "Yeah you!" She said at Jade's questioning Brow. In response Jade came up on the stage went straight to Beck and kissed him, which was gross because I was standing right next to him.

"Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time." I said, and then I moved out to the audience to watch the show.

"Oh I will," she said and walked over behind Tori. Beck was enjoying this. That relationship won't last much longer if he doesn't put an end to her girlfriend's jealous tendencies.

"Okay, if you start with the wrong letter you're out!" I yell out and they start with the letter P.

Tori turns to jade and says. "Please go take a shower!"

"Quit telling me what to do." Jade answered.

"Relax girls let's all try to get along…" Beck interjected.

"Totally!" Well cat was out. She stomped off to her seat angrily until I gave her some candy, then she was happy again.

"Something just bit my toe." Andre said.

"Turtle, that turtle just bit his toe!" Good recovery Tori… hmm what will Jade say? Something ganky I bet.

"Unbelievable that' you're even here…" yup, just what I thought.

"Very immature of you to say that!" Beck is getting involved… this is good!

Andre hesitated; he wanted to get things back on track and off the petty. I cheered him on; I knew he could do it. "Uh… what if the bite broke my toe bone?"

"X-rays are the only way to find out!" Tori said… she is good! How very professional of her.

"You should shut up." Jade went back to petty.

"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger." Beck said getting back to the story.

"Thanks!" Oh boy… so long Andre… "Aw man! I just got my toe bone healed." Andre went back to his seat.

I threw it back at Tori and she picked it up flawlessly. "ALIENS! They are the only ones that can heal bones by finger zapping."

"By the way…" Jade stated then raspberries at Tori.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, she is really trying hard to beat Tori and she doesn't realize that this is not the way to do it.

"Correct! I am an alien." Beck states.

"Oooh a twist!" Oh did I say that out loud?

"Don't hurt me … please." Tori said getting closer to beck.

I saw Jade's eye twitch a bit and she moved forward menacingly. "Even though she's extremely annoying!"

"Fainting, cause I can't breathe your earth's air." Beck said falling to the ground.

"Gosh it fainted!" Tori kept going without missing a beat.

I loved this…I encouraged Jade and Tori to continue the scene while Beck lay on the ground.

"Hay! Why don't you go jump off that cliff over there?" Jade started

"I think you should."

"Just where did you come from?"

"Kangaroos."

"Lousy animals… Kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty."

"Maybe they learned from you?" Tori said finally going on the offensive. She wasn't going to take anymore guff from Jade. We all wanted to see what Jade would do next. This was getting really good now.

"No one talks to me like that." Jade got the Message, but she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Obviously someone should."

"Please run in front of a bus."

"Quite obnoxious for you to say."

"Really?"

"Sure was!"

"THANKS!"

"Up your nose I see buggers."

"Very clever…"

"Wish you'd thought of it?"

"X marks the spot I'd like to punch." Jade was beginning to loose her temper as she realized Tori Vega was no Waif… yes she's on my list.

"Your finger smells weird."

"Zero is what you are on a scale from one to ten."

"As if I care what you think!"

"Better watch yourself!"

"Can't take it?" Tori now knew that Jade has had enough, and with just a little push she could win this.

"Don't push me…"

"Eat your pants!" Tori said. That was it. Jade raged!

"You eat your pants! Wait!" and she closed her eyes in frustration and realization that she was out of the game.

"Sorry Jade the next letter was…"

"F… I know!" She looked at Tori as if to kill her with her eyes and stomped off the stage nearly tripping over Beck's legs.

Just then Beck got up off the floor to resume the scene. "Get up Alien!" Tori stated as she helped him up.

"Head feels dizzy"

"I know what will make you feel better…"

"Jumping Jacks?"

"Kiss me…" I did a double take to Jade which looked like she was ready to throw Beck's chair at them.

"Little weird… Let's do it." They kissed, and it was sweet… and not at all good for Jade she seethed in her seat

"Man I love this school!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

I blushed furiously after I kissed Beck. He was so hot! I looked out to the class, Cat and Robbie had their mouths wide open. Andre had a strange look on his face, Kind of like he was proud of me, but he also looked a little hurt as he watched. I don't know It kind of felt a twisting inside of me kind of like my heart was wrung out when I saw that look.

Then there was Jade. I had never seen a look so openly hostile in my life. I sat in my seat just behind her and she watched me walk past her. Oh boy, I had to figure out a way to have her get over this. Or else school was going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck<strong>

Well that was nice… now I die. I looked out at Jade; she looked like she swallowed a frog. I walked over to my seat, I reached for her hand but she snatched it from me. Then she got up from her chair and knocked it over as she just walked out of class.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

I am going to murder them both. I go over to my locker and grab my new scissors. I took them and stabbed the black foam of my locker about ten times then I slammed the locker shut.

I had to be stuck in stupid school the whole damn day. Sikowitz class had to be the first class of the day. The funky bell rang and I headed straight for my theater history class. I sat in the back corner and brooded waiting for class to start.

Tori walked into that class too. SERIOUSLY? I didn't know she was in that class because she left for home after I poured the coffee on her head. She looked at me, and she looked apologetic. I didn't care; I really was having seriously murderous thoughts.

At lunchtime, Beck grabbed my hand and pulled me to the Janitor's closet. "It was acting…" He began to explain.

I shook my head. "Oh please."

"It meant nothing!"

"It meant something." I said stopping to look at him. He just stared at me giving me his sexy look.

"It meant nothing, " He reached out and rubbed my arms. "You know you're my girl. I love you."

He pulled me into him. He hadn't ever said he loved me before, I just knew he did. Well I suspected that he did, but those are just words. The day after my mom caught us doing it in my room, my mom said to me that sex without commitment was like taking your heart and putting it on the floor waiting for the other person to either take it and take care of it or just stomp on it. She said that every time I slept with Beck, without knowing how committed he is to me I would become more and more insecure about him. That I would hate anyone that got near him. That I would never really know if he loved me, or just wanted to use me for my body.

I have a feeling she is right. But those words have struck me dumb. He has diffused my anger, and all I want to do is be with him and feel him. I looked up at his face for a few minutes.

"You love me?" I asked

"Yes Jade… That kiss isn't going to change how I feel about you." I kissed him my body started to react to him.

"Lets skip the rest of the day and go to your RV." I say between kisses.

"Mm Hmm… Okay" He said and with a last kiss, he took my hand and drove me to his RV.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre<strong>

I didn't get to talk to Beck before he left. I had to talk to him, Maybe I'll just text him.

**Andre: u got a min? Call me please?**

It was a good twenty minutes before he answered the text.

**Beck: Cn u txt it?**

Okay, he must still be dealing with Jade's temper. I guess I can talk to him another time. What was I going to tell him any way?

**Andre: Never mind… not that important. Call u later.**

Two hours later Beck called me. "Hey, what's up?" He said.

I didn't know how to broach the subject I wanted to bring up I stalled a little. "Hey! Nothing much… Uh what do you think about Tori."

"Yeah, she's hot."

"That kiss was…" I tried to prompt him to tell me what I needed to know.

"Yeah… It was sweet. "

"Beck, Stick with Jade…" I said quickly.

"What?" Beck asked

"I really like this girl, I don't want to mess it up, and I just want you to back off a little bit."

"Okay… I have Jade so… you don't have to worry okay?

"Thanks man, " I said sighing with relief. "It kind of freaked me out in class."

"Sorry, but I do have to say, She is seriously hot."

"She is… " I answered.

"Good luck with that." Beck said to me. I guess I better go to bed now.

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone. My secret was out. I hoped I could trust Beck with this.


	5. The Bird Scen Part 1

**A/N: Wow it's been forever! Okay here is part one of the Bird scene. My favorite part of this story is the Cat part. It was fun to write. Especially since I got to write words I never use! I hope this one adds some depth to the episode. There is no Trina POV on this part of the chapter… I don't thin there will be one later either. There is a little Bade extra in here. Also, I have decided to put the status updates on the show so that I can remember where in the episode I am. Then I decided to leave them in. So as always, Review! Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bird scene Pt. 1<strong>

**Tori**

Well Second week at H.A. and I am getting settled in a routine. I got my locker assigned yesterday, now I have to get my thousand pounds of schoolbooks into the locker. I put all of the books into a duffel bag and meet Trina at the door of the car. I was not going to let her leave me again like she did last week.

We drove to school in silence… well I rode in silence, but she kept on yapping about one thing or another. When we got to school, she got out of the car and was yapping to me and I tripped and dropped all of my books my duffel bag was useless now because the bottom kind of fell off of it.

I scrambled to pick my books up off the ground, and Trina left me there, didn't even look back! I ran after her and burst into the school my books held haphazardly in my hands. Trina looked at me annoyed as if it was rude of me not to be listening to her Rambling.

"Did you not see me fall down in the parking lot?" I asked so annoyed by her self-centeredness I did not need this today.

"It was very funny," She said with a bored expression on her face she was done listening to me wine.

"I wasn't t- trying to be funny…" why did I even bother? I picked up my fallen notebook.

Trina had already moved on to another subject. "Look the new play roster!" She said excitedly then she turned back to me and put her Jet brew cup on my pile of books. "Hold My Coffee." Sometimes I hated that little bitch.

She went on and on about the plays on there. She thinks she is perfect for all of them, I think she's demented. "Is moonlight magic on there?"

"Uh… yeah, number four why?" She said looking at me for the first time really all morning.

"Andre wrote the music for it he wants me to play the lead." I answered excitedly. I really liked Andre he had so much confidence in me it was infectious.

Trina looked at me as if I were insane and laughed. "You? Why?"

I wanted to pull a Jade on Trina right then and there. But I thought the better of it and instead of dumping her coffee over her head, I swallowed and said, "Take your coffee, and go." I handed her Jetbrew cup.

She is Jealous. This is how she gets when she is jealous. She gets so snippy at me and she is just plain mean. "Ooh somebody fell down on the wrong side of the parking lot!" She said and walked away from me.

I sighed and struggled to my new Locker. Just around the corner came Jade. Oh boy my week with her had been Hellish. After I kissed her boyfriend in front of everyone to defy her, she nearly killed me. Now we have come up on a truce, I tried to be nice with her, and she could keep being rude as long as she didn't try to kill me. "Need some help?" She asked.

I was relieved, and kind of glad she actually spoke to me. "Yes." I answered with a sigh.

"Interesting," she said and kept walking. Argh! I just hate her… I hate girls they are so bitchy… except maybe Cat. I kind of like her. I sigh and head to try to open my locker.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre<strong>

I walked into school and spotted Robbie and Rex doing some psychotic talking in the corner. That kid is cool but he sure does look crazy talking with that damn puppet. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?

"We went to see a movie last night," Rex said.

"It was scary!" Robbie said.

"It was not!" They continued arguing about the movie. They told me the plot and it seemed kind of scary to me.

"So you're saying that movie wasn't scary?" I asked

"No, " Rex said. "I'm saying is not As Scary as tofu"

I laugh. Rex is funny. "Why are you always ripping on Tofu?"

"'Cause it tastes like snot, and snot does not taste good."

I looked over at my left and I see Tori at her locker with a pile of books. Man she is hot even with the books blocking my view of her body. "Hey look who's here." I say smiling in her direction.

"Hey, can you guys help me?" She said sounding relieved.

"Sure," I said and Robbie dropped Rex on the floor tripping all over himself to get to my girl. But I wasn't sweating it though; Robbie is no competition.

Robbie mumbled something about shelves as we put her things in her locker. "There you go!" I said

"All set." Robbie said and went back to a moaning and groaning Rex

"Thanks." Tori said

Rex went on to abuse Robbie some because really who can blame the puppet. Robbie dropped him like a bad habit. "Get the gum off of my Forehead.

"Alright, my locker is filled. I feel complete," she said with a smile. I looked at the gray front of her locker and shook my head. No way, she was done. And when I told her as much she looked a little at a loss. I bet she thought that the maintenance people or something did the decor.

"Everyone at Hollywood Arts has to customize their locker." Robbie added.

"Okay well… what did you do for yours?" She asked Robbie. I was kind of hurt she didn't ask me first. I was standing right in front of her. Robbie told her about his lame baby bottle nipple locker, and her face faltered. Finally she turned to me. "Yours?"

"Check me out." I said and led her to my locker. Beck helped me hook it up and I loved it. I started playing the keyboard on the door of my locker. She started grooving with me. I loved that I got to play for her. Then Lane came and ruined everything.

"That squirrel is back in my office again."

"I'll get the net" I sighed

"I'll get the nuts." Robbie said just as disappointed. As we walked away I turned back and I watched Tori look at her locker in dismay. Then Sinjin stepped up to her and showed her his locker. The next thing I saw was funny as hell as she just turned and ran away as if she were trying to save her life. I laughed all the way to Lanes office.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat<strong>

I love Sikowitz class. He always has some really great exercises and I get to act like a total spaz there if I want. Today I have a scene with Jade and a big pink pig. Everyone in class is watching us intently as Jade delivers some really dramatic lines at the pig.

"Betsy! Betsy, that animal's delicious flesh can keep us all alive for another week!"

"I don't want to be alive without Potsy!" I say in response. "This pig is every thang to me that my daddy never was; and I'll be dange…" suddenly a stupid ball came straight into my face. What the FUCK? I swear to God Jade would be so proud of me if she were in my head. She doesn't curse, but she enjoys a good telling off. Don't get me wrong; it isn't that she doesn't cuss for her virtue… she says that Cussing shows a lack of vocabulary. Well Fuck I don't give a shit about low vocabulary. This is fucking bullshit and I want to kick his ass.

I stood up and threw the fucking script to the floor. "Sikowitz!" Jade yelled out the protest for me. Which gave me time to compose myself before I let the expletives fly. She knows me so well.

"What?"

"You hit me in the face with a ball!"

"Aww come on, a really good actor can stay in the scene no matter what happens around them." He said

"But it really hurt!" I yelled, and I was about to let a few choice words fly at him. He… and I were saved by the bell. That funky ring signaled that the class was over. That meant it was lunchtime, and I could see my crush from across the crowded asphalt Café. I was instantly happy again. "Oh Lunch YAY!" I ran to my seat picked up my bag and ran out of the door. I didn't have time to stay mad.

Jade followed me out of the classroom and patted my shoulder. "Way to keep them in Cat."

I smiled at her and we walked to the Asphalt together.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

I can't believe Sikowitz hit Cat in the face with the ball! That was so weird. But then again what do you expect from his insanity.

I grab my bag and head for the door just as Beck said, "Hey you want to head to lunch with us?"

I smiled at him, he is cool he decided to become my friend despite his girlfriend's obvious hatred of me. "Sure, just let me…" I trailed off because before me I saw that stupid ball coming at me as if in slow motion. I ducked to the right and screamed. What the hell? "What was that for I'm not acting right now?" I asked this crazy ass teacher.

"We need to chat." He said as if that was the most natural thing in the world to throw a ball at someone's head to get their attention.

"And Tori can I see you wouldn't have worked?" I asked this dude is sick in the head.

"Have fun!" Andre said as he walked out of the room.

"Protect your face." Beck chimed in walking out with him. And I was left alone with the ball thrower.

He asked me about the Play that Andre wanted me to play the lead in. Then he told me that I couldn't even audition for the role, not until I passed some read for a scene. I guess it's kind of like a test to see if I could act or something. I don't know.

"The Bird scene?" I asked

"Every student in Hollywood Arts, must successfully complete the bird scene before they can audition for any and all… School productions." This is ridiculous.

He handed me a book just as Cat came back to the door. "Hey Sikowits, I forgot to ask you a question about the homework. Do we have to…"

There went that stupid ball again. Cat was smarter this time she ducked away and ran for it. "We'll never know her question." He said

No shit! I shook my head and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega: Must learn the Bird scene – PS my teacher throws balls at people :O Mood= Thinky<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie<strong>

I sat at lunch with Beck and Rex when Andre came up to us saying. "Do you guys know where I can get some Ballet Slippers?"

I looked at him strangely. Somewhat? "No I don't," Beck said; "but I know where you can get yourself a pretty skirt and some lip gloss."

Rex gave a sarcastic laugh. "That was a good one Beck." He raised his hand for a five. "Lip gloss." Beck just looked at him and left him hanging. I am going to hear about this later in Rex's daily rants of discrimination against wooden people.

"Why do you need ballet slippers?' Beck asked turning his attention back to Andre.

"'Cause I signed up for ballet." Andre answered matter-of-factly.

"Whoa, whoa isn't that kind of… Girly?" I asked trying to see Andre's angle.

He smiled as if that were exactly what he had in mind. "Yup, just one big room full of girls, and me. You guys picking up what I'm putting down?"

I guess it was his point. "I am." Beck answered as if it were a good idea.

"Ye-he-hea, pretty smooth." Rex said nodding his head. I was a little lost but these guys seemed to understand.

"I don't understand." Did I just say that out loud? Crap.

Beck looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world. I hated that, because I wanted him to think I was cool. I wanted him to keep me as a friend. I wanted his Coolness to rub off on me. But I seriously don't understand why he still lets me around him sometimes. I mean I annoy him a lot, and his girlfriend hates me.

"A lot of girls… who dance… all in one room… with him?" He explained a little slower.

I pretended to understand. And then I thought if I went with Andre, maybe I could meet a girl in this class that I can go out with… "Ohh!" I said in realization. "Would you mind if maybe I signed up too?"

"Nah… Go for it!" Andre said. He was cool, he really treated me the best out of everyone, besides Cat that is. "How about you man?" He asked beck. I hoped at that moment that he'd say no, because if he showed up, I would never have a chance.

"Can't" Oh thank goodness! "Jade and I already signed up for salsa dancing." I guess that's not that much different than what they do alone in that RV of his. Cat told me they do it, and I can only imagine the dramatic tension they will bring to the dance floor doing the freaking salsa.

Ugh! Shut up BRAIN! Think of something else Robbie. "I can't eat salsa." I said.

"Why? Because it hurts your stomach and gives you nightmares?" Andre said. I am so glad he ran with it, so we were smoothly able to change the subject.

"No!" I said

"Yes." Rex retorted.

Okay yes, "Maybe." I said instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

I sat alone with Cat at the asphalt for lunch. I knew that if I did, I was going to get an earful of the funniest things to come out of her mouth. I know that ball knocked the stupid act right out of her. When she went back inside to ask about the homework she came out using the most hilariously colorful language I had ever heard. This was how I best liked Cat. This is when she was real. When she was alone with me and could be herself she was the best.

"That Psychotic Motherfucking Son of a bitch threw the ball at me again!" she said in a huff sitting down next to me.

"Did he miss?" I asked trying to suppress a grin.

"What the Fuck Jade? " She said shaking her head and stabbing her salad with her fork. "I wasn't going to stand there like a fucking idiot this time. That shit hurt. I ought to get his Dumb ass fired."

"You can't get him fired. Who would sponsor Ping Pong if he isn't here?" I asked chuckling to myself.

"Fuck ping pong… Shit!" She said letting out some frustrated grumbles. "Fucking ass hole."

"Just breathe Cat." I said and began to eat my own salad.

We ate in silence for a while and I could easily see her anger dissipate as she ate.  
>When's our fucking tournament anyway?" She asked.<p>

"In like three months." I said

"Man, I can't wait to have some Lobster potatoes." She said stating to stare dreamily in the horizon.

I smiled and finished off my lunch. The bell rang, and it was time to go. Beck Came over to me and wrapped his arms around me then kissing my neck. "Salsa time!" He whispered in my ear.

A thrill ran through my body and I stood up. "Later Cat." I said

"Bye!" She said in her clueless cheerful voice again. And a pang of regret hit my gut. Why is she doing that? I don't get it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega: Doing the bird scene today. Nervous but READY. Mood= Psyched<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beck<strong>

Salsa class was hot. It is definitely a couple's dance, you dance this dance if you want to get lucky. And I did. Jade didn't go home last night. Jade always goes home at night, but we did what we do and she kind of fell asleep in my arms. It was nice.

She is so nice when she is sleeping. I love holding her. Her smell is intoxicating. Then she woke up before me and kind of woke me up in the nicest way possible. I had never had that happen to me. Well I have never stayed the night with a girl that would do that for me.

"Should I take you home so you can change?" I said softly, as she cuddled into me.

"Would you please? My mom is leaving for work in a few, so I should be okay to change." She was so tame after wards. It was always like that. After sex she was pliant as toffee and just as pleasant.

After I took her home to change she came out of her house a changed woman. She wasn't as pliant and pleasant anymore. Her mother must have been inside the house still. "What's up?"

"I'm grounded." She said and left it at that. I turned on the car and we were off to school.

Sikowitz class was fool of Drive by acting exercises. They were all pretty dumb, and this one was no exception. The great thing about it was they made us stretch our imaginations and create characters and kind of write our own stories. It is so important. That's why I love that mad man's class.

"Ready? Drive by acting exercise, you're all angry English men! Go!" Sikowitz clapped his hands and we all went into a frenzy saying stupid things like "My mummy went to the loo while I snogged the prime minister." That was Jade

"Good heavens, there's a dead cockroach in my brazier!" That was Cat

And of course I had to say, "oi told you not to put plumb sauce on me banger." Which I actually heard the last time I went to England with my parents. There was a dude in a pub heated because the stupid chef in the back had put plumb sauce on his sausage. What ensued was hilarity.

Anyway, back to class oh yeas. In the middle of this chaos, Tori walked in. My eye always wanders to her. I know I can't have her because I have Jade… and Andre is in love with this girl, which is why I was so surprised that he wanted to go into Ballet to meet girls.

As soon as she walked in, Sikowitz stopped all of us from screaming and made Tori go to the stage. "Tori the stage is your, but you can't take it home."

"Can I ask you a quick question before I start?" Tori asked eliciting a frustrated 'my life is a wasting' groan from Jade. "So…" Tori started

"Just do your best." Sikowitz cut her off and signaled for her to get started.

She did the bird scene. And it was perfectly fine. She had an accent and everything she had it memorized. When she was done she made the fatal mistake of asking if she had done it right. I face palmed as Sikowitz said, "What do you mean?"

"Did I do the scene right?" She asked. I tried to keep my face neutral.

"Oh!" Sikowitz said, "No, not at all." She kept on and on about knowing how she was supposed to do this.

Jade did the bird scene and never looked back. She asked the same question that Tori asked. Sikowitz said no, and Jade cussed him out without using one bad word and walked out of the class. Sikowitz just laughed and said… now that, is an artist. The next day, Sikowitz just assigned her the lead role for his latest play. She didn't even blink; she just rolled with it. She knew she had passé then.

With me… I just knew that I had done a good job. I didn't even think about asking I just walked off the stage and sat down. He asked. "How do you think you did?"

"I think I did great." I said, "It is my talent, it's what I am here for." The next day I got the romantic lead in the play with Jade… weird huh?

Sikowitz pulled Tori off the stage, and back to her seat saying. "You will do the scene again tomorrow and you will pass or you will not be in Andre's play or any other."

"But…" she started to protest, "Can you tell me what I did wrong?"

"No I can't." He said heading back to the stage.

"I don't get any Feedback?"

"That is correct." Then to halt any more protest, he screams. "Drive by acting exercise, you are all terrified dolphins, Let's go!"

I felt sorry for Tori, but she will get this lesson. It is a valuable lesson to get and we can't give her the answer. I got up and hopped around with the rest of the class like a shrieking idiot. And it was fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega: Bird scene… What did I do wrong? :( Mood= confused<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

I followed my friends, (and Jade) out of the classroom. I asked Andre, then Beck, then and Robbie to tell me what the secret was to getting that Stupid bird scene right. They all sort of walked away from me as fast as they could. They were talking among themselves and ignoring my pleas. "Come on, how am I supposed to get the scene right if no one will tell me what I did wrong." I said once we got by my faceless locker. "I thought you guys were my friends."

"I'm not your friend." Jade said pulling on Becks arm and leading him away.

"I was hoping we could be more than friends." Rex said earning a glare from me.

Cat looked a little disgusted. "Ugh, it's so gross how he's always hitting on every girl."

"I never hit on you." He said to her, and of course she got offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shouted at the puppet. He's a puppet!

Okay we need to focus this here. This is about me, not why Cat will never get hit on by a perverted Puppet, though I had my suspicions as to why. It has something to do with the bro code. "You guys!" I interrupted bringing the focus back on me. "My problem?"

"Number one rule of the bird scene…" I heard from behind me. Beck and Jade were still there. I thought they had left to go make out or whatever. "No one's allowed to help you."

"No one." Rex intones.

"So this is what you did with your locker?" Jade asked; amusement on her face at my white board on my locker. I thought it was cool. Sure it may not be graffiti, or a collage of scissors, but it is a start. I can have a clean slate every day and start fresh.

I explain my idea that others can express themselves on my locker too and they were not impressed. "But… you're supposed to decorate it yourself." Beck said

What is the big deal, it's just a locker. "It's a Hollywood Arts tradition." Cat said, sounding not so ditzy all of a sudden. It's times like these I think that her bubble headedness is just an act.

"Well, what's wrong with letting other people be expressive on my locker?" I asked Cat and Robbie.

"Well," Robbie said looking past me. "For one thing, they can do that…" he pointed at my Locker and I turned to see that Jade had written the word STUPID in bright red letters. The locker now read Tori's STUPID Locker.

What could I say to that, it was true! "Yeah? Yeah well my locker is smarter than your locker!" I yelled after Jade's retreating back. She laughed as she continued to walk away.

"How can a locker be smarter than …" Cat started.

"I don't know," I interrupted. All of it sounded stupid to me.

I took the stupid locker board off and begged for some more help on my biggest problem. I wish Andre didn't have to rush off. I know he would have told me eventually. Cat just walked away refusing to tell me. Rex said. "Don't be so whiny."

"Yeah Man up." Robbie intoned. I could have punched him… who what he to tell me to man up? He was barely a man. Oh that was mean.

Just then Andre came around the corner rushing to his next class. Did he say Ballet? And did Robbie skip off behind him giddy about taking Ballet? What is wrong with these boys?

And so I was left alone thinking about how I could make this stupid scene work. I know. Props!


	6. The Bird Scene Part 2

**A/N: OMG this took forever… It took me forever to write this because I actually really hate this episode. So I had to search for depth where I found none. I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know! So REVIEW! Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think.—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bird Scene Pt. 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Andre<strong>

I was psyched to get to ballet class. I am starting to go a little wonky in the head with thoughts of Tori. I have got to find me someone else quickly. I really love that girl's friendship and I DO NOT want to ruin that.

As Robbie and I walked toward ballet class I got a chime on my cell telling me I had a text message.

**Tori: Ballet?**

**Me: Yeah… You know. ;)**

**Tori: Tell me what to do about the Bird scene.**

**Me: No**

**Tori: Come on, you're my best friend.**

**Me: And that's why I can't help you. You'll do fine.**

"I didn't know I'd feel so awkward wearing tights." Robbie said as we stopped right in front of the door.

"These things squeeze me in a bad way." Rex intoned.

**Tori: Please?**

**Me: I gotta go Tor. It's ballet time.**

"Yeah… you won't be complaining when we're surrounded by lady ballerinas." I said putting my phone in the waistband of my tights.

The three of us walked into the Classroom and were very disappointed to see like twenty guys in the room. "Oh Man! It's a dude ranch!" Rex vocalized all of our thoughts.

It was a torture of awkward movement and disappointment. A bunch of sweaty dudes just flouncing around like dying fish on a shore. "We gotta get out of that class." I said to Robbie and he readily agreed.

That night I went home and wrote me a song. Maybe I could get Tori to sing it with me. I loved her voice. I played the melody at C and began to try to get some Lyrics down. "Ohh yeah yeah." I sang along with my playing.

Lets see…. "The situation… situation turns around. Yeah that's it." I say and write down the line. And scribble down a few more lines then I start to play again and I sing the first four lines.

_The situations turns around enough to figure out  
>That someone else has let you down<br>So many times I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it as long as you say it<br>_

I smile as I lock those lyrics in. I like them. I hope Tori likes them. I keep on playing through the part where the hook would be I'll come up with those lyrics when I am more certain what the song is actually about. I hum the beginning of the second verse. Then I look up at my other lyrics to see if I could get deeper into this. "waking up… da da da da." I say and loop back to the beginning of the refrain and stop. "what would I wake up to?"

I know people think I am just about music. It takes so much out of me to write these things. They help me sort out my feelings. What am I writing this song for? And the only thing that I can think of is HER. Tori. "Waking up beside yourself… I got it!" I scribbled some more lines and sang the second verse.

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
>Is being shared with someone else<br>Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it_

"Say what?" I asked myself. Now I was getting to the meat of the song. I was about to find out what the song was about. I played the hook "Tell me … Tell me… Tell me that you love me." YES Oh this is going to be a great song. I put pencil to paper and began to write like a fiend pouring out my heart on the page.

"ANDRE," my grandma called. I sighed and put my paper down and went to go see her.

"Coming Grandma."

* * *

><p><strong>Status Update<strong>

**Tori Vega: So ready for The Bird Scene this time. Gonna KILL IT. MOOD= Determined**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

Ha! I beat Beck to class. I took the back hallway and used the door next to the stage. I told him it was quicker but he didn't believe me. I passed by Vega, and headed to the wall by the door to wait for Beck. Tori seemed determined as hell as she bent over her bag searching for something.

Beck entered the room then with his back to me. I bet he was looking for me behind him. Since I was behind the door when he came in the first person he did see were Tori and Robbie. "So? You ready?" Should it bother me that he completely ignored Robbie and went straight to talking to the pretty girl? Nah, she wasn't even thingking about him right now. I'll let it pass. I came up behind him and draped my arm around his shoulder.

"Oh I'm way past ready." Vega said, more confident than the last time. "Sikowitz wants The Bird Scene? I'll give him The Bird Scene." She went on and on for like an eternity about all the stuff that she brought to convince the idiot teacher of ours that she was a good actress, when all she had to do was keep her stupid mouth shut.

When She pulled out the coconuts, however, I nearly lost my composure. Bribes? Really Vega? I rolled my eyes and looked down at my boots. What a little brown-noser. "Those are good ones," Beck stated and walked over to his seat."

"What's the deal with Sikowitz and coconuts?" Robbie asked.

"He says the milk gives him visions." I said leaving it to their imagination as the bell rang. I went and sat down next to Beck. Instantly he wrapped his arm around me and I put my head down on his shoulder. I kissed his neck and he kissed my cheek and just then Sikowitz entered the classroom and apparently hit a cobweb, that was not there when I walked through that door.

"We have much to do today! But first…" he finally said tossing his bag to the side of the stage. "Tori. The Bird Scene."

She shot up out of her seat with a determined look in her eye. "I'm ready!" She said with a smile then grabbed the coconuts on her seat and said. "Before I begin, I'd like to give you these two coconuts." She handed him the bribe and I rolled my eyes I had a feeling I was going to be doing that a lot the next three minutes.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed and took them delightedly, "You know their milk give me visions."

I smirked at that. That fool. "I've heard!" Tori said sticking her head further up Sikowitz ass. This is when I know she is going to fail this time too. She is looking at it all wrong. You have to know you are good or else no one else will think you are any good. I mean… ugh whatever.

"Very good! Everyone pay attention; Tori…" he said before sitting down in the back of the room.

"One sec, " Tori said moving to the white board and releasing a backdrop. What? Really Vega? I looked at the little white farm house in the back and really wanted to shake my head at her. Then she put on the stupid gold rimed glasses and said, "And… I am ready."

"Delightful! Action!" Sikowitz yelled. Yes pleas lets get this torture over with. I hated the stupid scene and who knew how many more times this idiot would be doing this. She is so starved for approval.

She started talking. And I spaced out. I started thinking about Beck's breath on my neck and I leaned closer to him. His hand caressed my arm, and it felt so good to me at that moment that I almost purred. I watched Vega, but I was not focused on her until she rolled down the Majestic bird.

She delivered the line about the bird and smiled at herself because she thought she was so clever using those props. I rolled my eyes again hoping to get lost in my thoughts again. She looked at me and kind of glared as she said the next line. I liked that so I paid more attention. Then she pulled out a pair of scissors from her pocket. They looked familiar and I patted my pocket. Those are mine! They are my little scissors, the ones that I can carry around all the time. I thought … Ugh never mind what was she doing with those? She cut the line the bird was hanging from and threw him out of the window.

She looked so pleased with herself as she threw my scissors on the floor. I don't want them anymore. I crossed my eyes, sighed and prayed for this to end instantly. "And so, went my spirit." She finished.

We waited silently for the next words to come out of her mouth. "So… was that good?" There it is.

"Exactly what are you asking me?" Sikowitz asked her. I knew she was going to ask if he liked it instead of womaning up and asking him if she passed. Because she did pass … but I want her to fail, so say it!

Come on Vega Say it! "You know… did you like what I did with the scene?" there it is!

"Oh sure" Sikowitz said leaning back in his chair.

"So did I get it right?" She asked and I couldn't help but smile. She is no competition for me. She can't even act in any of the plays.

"No, you failed… Again." I got a huge satisfaction from hearing that .

She started to protest like the baby that she is. And then the grounds keeper threw her stupid bird back at her. I would have laughed out loud, except beck squeezed my shoulder. I turned my head and whispered to him, "We should have come in after this. I could have told you this was going to be lame.

"Jade, be nice." He said and kissed me softly. Then Sikowitz walked by us and bopped me on the head with a rolled up news paper.

"Ow!" I said.

"Sit up now and pay attention. Class is now in session."

* * *

><p><strong>Cat<strong>

Tori is on a war path. I was warned. I had been trying to avoid her questions all day. But being the way I am to everyone else I could probably get out of it by saying something completely random.

**Jade: Don't tell her anything!**

**Cat: I won't… You wanna hang out later?**

**Jade: Can't, I'm grounded.**

**Cat: Maybe I can come over?**

**Jade: Maybe… you could try, I mean anything so that I don't have to resort to talking to Her, or the little pest she calls my brother.**

**Cat: K K**

"Cat!" I looked up, that was Tori. I really needed to stop texting and walking.

"Hey!" I answered with a smile.

She looked excited, and I was wondering what she was going to do to get me to spill. "You have got to try something." She said reaching into her bag.

"Handcuffs?"

"Uh huh! Put it on one wrist" She said opening the pair up.

"Okay," she clamped it around my wrist. What is she doing?

"Good, and now we lock the other part around here." She took the handcuffs and locked them around the railing. No that bitch didn't.

I smiled, "Fun!" I looked around no one was even paying attention. It didn't matter, I could sit here in the steps forever so long as I don't have to go to the bathroom. She wasn't going to get anything out of me.

"Okay now try these." She said pulling out a box of candy. Oh damn my sweet tooth. But that didn't mean I was going to give up any information.

"Candy!" I said putting out my hand. They were pretty and red, probably cherry flavored. I popped them in my mouth in a hurry. There was no way she was going to bribe this info out of me with candy. "Mmm, These are so…" Holy shit! My mouth, Aw fuck! "Hot! So hot!" I spit the damn things out. "What are these?"

"Chu-chu peppers." She said uncapping a bottle of water.

"Chu-Chu peppers, they're burning my mouth!" I said reaching for the bottle of water.

"Tell me the secret of the bird scene." She said keeping the water away from me. That Bitch.

"I can't and I need water!" I reached out again, I wasn't going to tell her anything, because I knew Tori wouldn't be able to let me suffer.

She stumped her foot "Oh, fine… " she handed me the water and ran down the stairs. I chugged that water thirstily. Then I remembered I was still handcuffed to the stupid railing.

"Wait Tori!" I screamed but she kept going. I took another chug of the water. Shit that burned.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

I left cat handcuffed to the railing. Serves her right for not helping me. I have never failed so many times in my life. It isn't fair.

I went to my locker and looked at my pathetic pink stripe. I figured an un-customized locker is really a unique point. Anyway I was pissed so I slammed my locker open. "What cha doin'?" Beck asked leaning on some lockers beside mine.

I looked at him and my annoyance kind of dissipated. Kind of… I looked at my locker and threw some books in them. I took a breath and answered. "Angrily throwing books into my locker, can't you tell?" I slammed the damned thing shut and threw him a fake smile.

"have you decided how you're going to decorate it yet?" He asked. Was he blind?

"Yes! Look I put a stripe on it!" I said as if it were obvious. I knew it wasn't. "Did you see the stripe?"

He wasn't buying my crap. He leaned on the lockers and looked at me in half annoyance and half amusement. "Yes I see the stripe."

I moan, "I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you do something, you know… creative and deep." He supplied.

"What did you do for yours?" I asked

he showed me his transparent locker and I had to admit that was creative and deep. At this point I wasn't sure I was fit for this school. What creativity and talent did I have except singing? I wasn't going to give up though I loved this school but why did they have to make things so darn difficult. Maybe my imagination had been so dormant for so long it takes a long time for me to come up with things.

"So anyway… about the bird scene." I tried

"Later." He answered patting my head and walking away. What is it with people petting me so condescendingly? Makes me feel like I am going to fail… well, I'm not.

Just as I began to walk away, I saw Trina run right past Cat. "Sorry I gotta get to lunch before they run out of Paninis!" she yells as she runs out to the Asphalt. I had forgotten all about Cat.

I run up to her with the key, and let her loose. "I'm sorry Cat, come on I'll buy you lunch."

She smiled, "kay, kay."

I love this girl. She is the sweetest. Now I regret even trying to trick her into telling me.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie<strong>

After lunch Andre, Rex and I had Ballet class. I so didn't want to be there. I have never seen so much sausage in my life. All of us dudes had the same idea and the only lady in the class was the instructor. "Man this is humiliating" Rex said

"I agree," I said turning to Andre. "I mean I can't believe you got us into this." Just as I said that the instructor walked into class. Oh god, now we dance.

"Let's get out of this." Andre said heading straight for her. I mean she could let us out of class… it was only the first week. "Madame Mackee…"

She looked at us, her eyes were kind. Madame was really pretty, too bad she was a teacher. "Oui?" she asked.

"We're gonna have to drop this class." Andre said to her.

"eef you drop zee class zen it goes on your permanent record as a zero." She said pith her hands on her hips.

"A Zero?" Andre said. I didn't want one of those. "Come on you can't give us a zero."

She questioned us as to our motivation for dropping the class. Rex put it concisely for both of us. "Look around woman, there's nothing but dudes in tights… It's just gross."

Suddenly a miracle happened, a Pretty girl walked in. and just as suddenly as she came inside, there was a dude stampede to the door. I felt sorry for the girl really, even though I was the cause of the stampede. I didn't realize they were all going to run to her, so as they all ran towards her Andre and I formed a protective barrier around her.

Unbelievable. There was just one girl in the whole entire ballet class. ONE. How was I supposed to compete with all these other muscle bound people. I left that room a bit dejected, and then Cat came up to me. "Hey Robbie."

I Looked at her and smiled. I really liked Cat. She was the nicest out of all of my friends. But there was something about that girl… her off beat personality was refreshing, but unsettling… "Hey Cat! Wait up." I said running after her as she walked out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Status Update<strong>

**Tori Vega: Just thought of a way to find out WHAT'S UP with The Bird Scene… MOOD= Sneaky**

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie<strong>

After walking Cat to the asphalt I remembered I had forgotten my theater History book in my locker. So I headed back there. As I did so, Tori came up to me. She had a weird look in her eyes.

She sauntered over tossing her hair very flirtatiously and her smile was turning up the charm. "Hey Robbie, Hi Rex." She said. She never acknowledged Rex.

Once we got our greetings out of the way she asked. "You guys quit ballet?"

"We cant!" I answered, "Unless we want a ZERO."

What did this chick want? I mean she is never this interested to talking with me… or Rex. Though I wasn't going to complain, she was hot. No hot girls will talk to me. Except maybe Cat. I sigh internally, she's so sweet.

Tori pouted and reached out to touch my fro. "Aw.. I'm sorry you're so stressed."

"Oh.. that's okay… I'm sure we… I'm sure that we ahh…" I trailed off, that felt so freaking good. "Will you keep doing that please?"

"Sure…" She said and continued to play with my hair.

"This is getting weird." Rex said fidgeting uncomfortably in my hands.

Tori turned to him and reprimanded him then turn the charm back on to me. She wanted something from me. I'd give her anything she asked me at this point. "You know what's making me feel stressed?"

"Tell me I'll Kill it."

"It's this whole bird scene thing…" Anything but that… I sighed as Rex chimed in.

"Ah, there it is, the ulterior motive."

She covered Rex's mouth and said. "Hush Puppet!" then she turned her charming attention back to me, she didn't know she had lost this battle already so she kept trying. "You'll help me with the bird scene won't you?"

"I'm really not supposed to," I said. Then Rex bit her hand and she screamed in pain.

"He bit my hand!"

"REX!" I reprimanded, secretly thankful because he saved me from caving. Her brown eyes were too much for me to resist.

"Take me to the bathroom, I gotta pee now!" He said giving me a perfect exit.

I ran around the girl that tried to use me. "He's a puppet he can't pee." She shouted after us.

"You don't know what I got!" Rex shouted back at her and we disappeared on the second floor.

I was a little pissed I guess. But that was the most attention a girl had ever given me… maybe if I let them use me, I could use them for the company. And maybe they'd let me get closer… Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre<strong>

Okay so here I am just hoping to get the girl in Ballet's attention. Robbie and I were talking to her then all of a sudden a bunch of other dudes came to class. They hung back giving Robbie and I the privilege to talk to the pretty girl.

She said she was impressed with our dance skills. Robbie and I were telling her how much we loved being in class with her. she giggled. IT was sweet. But then Madame Mckee walked in and all the silly chatting was over. The entire class groaned and waited for her instructions. "Which students want to show me the routine they were working on last time."

"We would!" I said, that way we could just relax the rest of the time and just watch the rest of the people humiliate themselves. Truthfully none of those guys were here cause they were serious, and at least I can dance.

"Wait what?" Robbie hesitated.

"We got this man," I assured him.

"You're a Maniac!" Robbie said stepping back. Yeah I am a maniac on the floor all right.

Madame Mackee called us to the center of the floor, and he relented. He ran over to the chair and put Rex in it whispering something to him. When we started a routine we each took our turn to shine and flirt with the pretty ballerina. It was perfect until the lift… I had forgotten we never quite got that right… we ran straight for each other and kicked each other in the berries.

I lay on my side in a fetal position. My ears were ringing I was seeing stars and little birds. I swore my junk had retreated and want to come out through my mouth. I don't know who but a couple of the guys picked both Robbie and me up and took us to the nurse. Shit I really don't' know what to do with myself.

Tori came in to the nurse's office and came over to me. "Andre? What happened?" I told her the story and she laughed. And laughed. I was so embarrassed. Then she kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair. "I gotta get to Sikowitz' Bird scene time."

Just as she said that the nurse gave us some ice packs. Well I had to see what she was about to do. If I knew this girl… everything was bound to be perfect, and she will still fail.

* * *

><p><strong>Status Update<strong>

**Tori Vega: Ahhh! About to try The Bird Scene AGAIN – WISH ME LUCK! MOOD= Fierce**

* * *

><p><strong>Sikowitz<strong>

I walked into my classroom as my students stood around watching two of their classmates walk painfully to their seats. I had been following them to class and tried to keep myself from laughing as I went.

"Happy Birthday!" I shout walking in.

"Who's birthday is it?" Cat asked giving me that blank expression. She can't fool me, that girl is brilliant.

"Some body's somewhere," I said heading to the stage.

"That's so true!" she said sitting down.

"Where's Tori?" I asked looking out at my students.

"Here!" came a voice from behind me. Holy shit, I need to stop drinking the stupid coconut milk. I didn't even notice the massive curtains on the stage.

"Ha… you brought Curtains!"

"let's do this!" She said going back behind the curtains.

"Very well , ladies and gentlemen once again the Bird Scene, starring Tori…"

"Vega." She finished for me. I just sat in the back of the class and sip on my coconut.

She opened the curtains and began to do her I took in the vision of an entire production, props costumes, and music. She did her monologue perfectly as every other time. I hoped I didn't have to fail her again, especially when she whistled and that cockatoo flew into the classroom. Wait, what? I leaned forward toward Elvis and asked, "You see that bird too right?"

He nodded, "yes."

"Fantastic." I said and continued to watch raptly.

The bird flow out of the window on cue and I was so impressed. "for that afternoon my bird left and so went my spirit." She finished the monologue and stood waiting for my approval. Fail.

"That…" I had to acknowledge, "Was impressive."

"So did I get it right?" she asked excitedly.

"Nope!" when will she learn… wait hold on… she is either about to have a psychotic break or… she is going to come to the conclusion that I need her to reach.

She began to sputter not understanding why her beautiful presentation was not good enough to pass this elusive test. "I did TOO GET IT RIGHT!" she screamed. Finally! I was about to tell her she passed but she went off on me telling me why it was so right. I let her rant. "The scene I just did was good! And I'm proud of it, no matter what anybody says."

All I could do was clap. First it was me, then her rival Jade clapped. Which I thought was strange but I guess you have to give props where props are due. The rest of the class followed, and Tori stood on the stage confused. "What?"

"You just passed the bird scene." I simply stated, I explained that an artist works to please themselves not others approval. She finally got the concept and I hope it is a lesson that sticks. "A true artist need only please herself, or himself, or itself."

"You don't know what I got!" the weird little pupped stated.

"So all three times I did the scene…"

"Were delightful," I stated interrupting her. "It was only wrong when you asked if it was right." Lesson learned… now back to class I hopped up on the stage and shouted "Drive by acting exercise: You are all elderly people walking barefoot on broken glass. Go!" I said and invited Tori to join the class in this exercise.

* * *

><p><strong>Status Update<strong>

**Tori Vega: FINALLY… I… am… VICTORIOUS! MOOD= Pumped**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

"You guys ready?" I asked as my friends, my sister, and Jade stood at my locker. I finally figured out how to customize it and I asked Sinjin to help me light my Locker up.

"Yeah," Trina and Beck said at the same time.

"Uh huh," Cat said.

"Whatever, " that was Jades response. I don't even know why she was standing there.

I shut my locker and exposed the words Make it shine with a dark background and like the shadows of a city skyline. They hated it. "Make what shine?" Trina asked. Leave it to her, to forget the song she was supposed to sing at the big showcase.

"It's the title of the song I sang in the big showcase!" I responded and they all turned their mouths into "O's"

"Whatever." Jade said looking up at the ceiling. Between you and me, she looked impressed.

"Well, that's what got me here in the first place." I protested.

"Well I don't like it." Jade stated. That started the floodgates. They all had something negative to say.

I had enough… and I learned my lesson this week, "I believe in my own choice and I don't need approval from others." I stopped the ramblings and Beck smiled at me.

"Ah… the young female has learned the ways of the bird scene." He said looking at me proudly.

I smiled back at him. He was so cute, and that made me feel incredibly good about myself.

"I still think it's dull." Jade said, of course she did.

"Yeah? Well then maybe I should… Make it shine." I stated pushing the little red button in the corner. I turned on my lights, and there were stars made of LED lights scattered through out the dark surface. There were appreciative sounds coming from my friends and Trina.

"Okay are we gonna eat or what?" Jade said tired of the praise I was receiving. Ha! Suck it Jade.

"Yay Food!" Cat said and walked away. She threaded a thin line between accepting me and keeping her friendship with Jade straight. She did it well, I couldn't fault her for that.

The rest began to walk away but Beck hung back a little. "Come with?" he asked.

I smiled, that boy gave me the shivers. He is soooo cute, why did he have to be taken. "sure." I said then I saw Jade's face. Oh boy he was gonna pay for that later.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

"Why are you always so concerned over what Tori does?" I asked MY BOYFRIEND Beck after I pulled him from our lunch table. "Then you go, and make googly eyes at her while I'm sitting there eating lunch right next to you."

"How is me being NICE to someone become me flirting."

"DUDE! I AM NOT BLIND!" I sighed. "Sure, I'm just the crazy jealous girlfriend."

He reaches for me and I shove him away. "Jade, come on babe." He said pulling me closer. "I am so in love with you, you don't have to worry."

"You need to stop flirting with her." I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not flirting with her." He said placing a kiss at the base of my neck. Stupid beck with his magic kisses; One day they just wont work I swear they won't.

I turned my head, "I never want to loose you, I love you." I whispered and he claimed my lips. He lifted me and sat me on the edge of the sink in the janitors closet. I wanted to stand my ground, and my wardrobe today helped. I am so not giving it up to him in here. I can stay mad at him just a little longer.

"I love you too babe." He said and kissed me again. The door to the Janitor's closet opened and we separated.

"You two get out of here." The Janitor said as we scrambled out. "Damn Teenagers."


End file.
